Simply Haridi
by That one Mudkip
Summary: A collection of romance-y one-shots involving Hades and Viridi, along with other characters in the mix. Erm... Well, as romantic as you can get with the Lord of the Underworld. Sure to rustle the Jimmies of all the Piridi shippers! Meaning, everyone! :D (Suggestions welcome through PM)
1. Bouquets

***Sighs* What am I doing?**

**Hey guys! Mudkip here with some Haridi fluffiness! The only purpose of this is to just write some Haridi oneshots compressed into one story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Bouquets

"Hm..." Hades mumbled. "Too much... Too little... Too bright... Ugh, too pink... What to give, what to give..." In case if you haven't clued in yet, Hades was searching for a perfect gift. And whom might that gift go to? The Goddess of Nature herself, Viridi. For once, Hades was actually looking at the Earth with no plans to blast it to smithereens, searching for a gift that could possibly woo Viridi over.

"Aha! Prefect!" Hades cheered as he found the perfect materials for his gift.

* * *

"Oh Viridi!" Hades greeted in a sing-song voice, entering Viridi's domain. "My, you're looking lovely as usual!" Viridi sighed in slight annoyance.

"What do you want, Hades? I'm in the middle of rebuilding my Reset Bomb Depot," Viridi said, not even looking at Hades.

"I just wanted to bring you a gift!" Hades replied innocently. He brought out a bouquet of flowers. "Ta-da! So, do you like it?"

"A gift...?" Viridi turned around to face Hades, her voice trailing off and her eyes widening. Her face turned as red as a cherry, and not in a good way. Then she screamed so loud, Skyworld could probably hear her.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear something Lady Palutena?" Pit asked Palutena. There was a faint, shrill noise off in the distance.

"Yes..." She replied uncertainly. "I wonder what that could be.

* * *

"YOU TURNED MY TROOPS INTO A BOUQUET?!" Viridi screeched. Hades's eyes widened in fake surprise.

"What?! These were your troops?" Hades asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hades! You can obviously tell that those are some of my troops!" Viridi growled.

"Meh, all of nature looks the same. You should really add something to make them stand out." That was the wrong thing to say.

"What are you saying?!" She yelled.

"But you like the gift, don't you?" Hades asked, changing the topic and holding the bouquet towards her.

"Like it?! You... You little-" She stopped herself. It wouldn't be very honorable for a Goddess to use foul language. She sighed and reluctantly took the bouquet.

"So you do like it," Hades mused.

"Who said anything about me liking it?! I don't like it at ALL! Why would you even bring me a gift in the first place?!" Viridi snapped. Hades smirked.

"Oh, I have my reasons," Hades responded mysteriously. And in a flash, he was gone, leaving Viridi standing there alone, her cheeks flushed. She shook her head and walked off to revive her troops that Hades used. She stopped and stared at the bouquet, then smiled lightly.

Maybe she would keep the bouquet as it is. It was the thought that counted, right?

**... I'm not good with fluff, am I? .-. I'm used to killing everyone in the end so... Haven't written for romance in quite a while. I got the idea of this from a picture I saw on DeviantART (It was called "Viridi x Hades...?" by Horobinota). Until I write the next one-shot (AKA never with two other fics and school starting soon), see ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	2. Let's all pick on Pit day

**There used to be a big rant here but now I realize "eh, whatever."**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Let's All Pick on Pit Day

Pit walked down the hallways of Palutena's Temple, a basket filled with ripe and delicious-looking vegetables in his arms. He hummed a happy little tune, until his foot caught something and he lost balance, tripping and falling to the ground. The basket fell and the vegetables tumbled out, and Pit groaned. Now he had to pick them all up again! He looked back to see what had tripped him.

"... Huh?" He asked, confused. He saw a thick vine wrapped around his leg. "That wasn't there a minute ago."

_"Nice one Pitty," _A smooth, nonchalant voice taunted. Pit rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Hades," He mumbled flatly. "You did this, didn't you?"

_"Last time I checked, I couldn't control the magic sorcery of plants," _He answered. _"I'm just an innocent bystander."_

"So if it wasn't you, then-" A high-pitched laugh cut Pit off.

_"Ahahahaha! You should of seen the look on your face as you fell!" _Viridi snickered.

"Viridi!" Pit exclaimed.

_"What? I couldn't help myself!" _She replied, stifling a couple more giggles.

_"Never would of guessed it was you, Rosebud," _Hades responded, both amusement and sarcasm in his voice. Viridi scowled at the nickname Hades had given her (And she also despised (Then again, who likes the Hades's nicknames?))

"Pit!" A voice cried, dashing up to him. Oh great, who was it now?

"Lady Palutena?"

"Pit, what happened? And why are all the vegetables scattered on the ground?" She asked him. "Did you fall?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"You shouldn't have been so careless!" She interrupted.

"It wasn't my fault! A vine-" Pit stopped himself and saw that the vine Viridi summoned had disappeared.

"Don't be so clumsy next time, OK?" Palutena sighed, confused on what Pit was talking about.

"O-Of course!" He agreed, standing up and placing the vegetables back in the basket. He huffed as he heard both Hades and Viridi laughing at him, and he guessed Palutena couldn't hear them.

"Thanks a lot," He muttered quietly to the two, but they only responded with even more laughter.

_"So, what's next, Rosebud?" _Hades asked Viridi with a smirk. She grinned slyly in mischief.

_"Hm, how about we..."_

**Yeah, this one was really short and didn't involve much Haridi, but I literally just pulled this together in an hour, while the other one actually took some thought. I apologize if anyone seems OOC.**

**-Mudkip**


	3. Bitterness and loneliness

**I'm back, yo.**

**The root of this idea was suggested by sonicfan1, after some consideration.**

**I feel like I'm basing this one-shot off something, lol. And I guess this is told in Hades's POV? Oh, boy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Bitterness of loneliness

Love. Oh, what a simple, meaningless feeling. That is, if you expected a cliche answer from me for something much more complex. One that I, Lord of the Underworld, thought to never experience. I mean, I didn't have a heart. Literally. But my thoughts were proved wrong when _she_ came.

The _dreaded _Goddess of Nature.

I didn't realize it at first. I'd tease her and call her "rosebud" and other pet names, just to get a kick out of her. Though she wasn't anything special at the time. Pretty Palutena and Pitty Pat had their own degrading names as well. They were all just equally annoying pests at the moment.

Things then... Changed. And I'm still not sure whether if it was for the better or worse. Most likely the latter. I suddenly became aware of the sudden beauty of my precious "rosebud", and I...

I fell in love with the goddess.

One could dismiss it as a meaningless crush, I suppose. But that didn't mean the feelings weren't there, no matter how well I had set up my façade. But those flowers I had given... All the misfortune I caused _just for her_. They weren't simply to amuse or irritate her. That should have given her a clue, right? That I was doing all of this to please her. To reveal my feelings without a sudden kidnapping needed in order. She was so _close_.

What happens next?

Well, let me say this.

It's such a coincidence _Pitty Pat_ was the one who had obliterated my heart.

**Oh whoops. I forgot this was supposed to be fluff. Er...**

**And I probably overdid the Hades part, right?**

**-Mudkip**


	4. Opportunity

**"I'm used to killing everyone in the end so..." -That one Mudkip, 2014**

**Yoyoyo guys I'm back from the dead (and by that I mean from SAT testing.). It's been like five months since I've updated so sorry to anyone who's been waiting. XD I figured my recent life experiences would help with writing Chapter 4 but apparently not.**

**I really need to change the summary. *changes to get rid of the fluff part***

**This oneshot includes: Character death(s?), a what-if scenario, and Haridi of course. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own. Do I hold rights to creating this ship? Nah, someone else probably thought about it before me.**

Opportunity

Viridi found her world in ruins. Flames were ablaze everywhere, only rubble and debris remained, and any possible traces of human and animal life had vanished. Dust clouded everything. All of her troops were gone. Pit lay in front of her, covered in bruises and cuts. His wings were limp and also were covered in blood. One of his arms were bent in the wrong direction. He wasn't breathing.

If you couldn't tell, Pit had died. Palutena had also fallen as well. Dark Pit suffered the same fate. Only Viridi was left.

"Pit..." Viridi sobbed, tears falling down her cheeks. Some splashed onto the ground. "I'm sorry..." She cried for a little longer, until her fists clenched as she remembered who was responsible for all of this. The one who had destroyed her world.

Hades.

She slowly rose to her feet, her dress tattered and her hair a mess. "Hades!" She called out. "I'm the only one now who remains in your way. Even if I can be easily defeated, I refuse to go down without a fight!"

"You know I can't do that," Hades cooed, appearing in front of her. "Then I'd be all alone."

"You've won, Hades," Viridi said, hating herself for admitting it. "But why spare me? What is it you want?" Hades leaned in closer to the goddess.

"You." Viridi's eyes widened in shock, and she stepped back a little.

"No... This isn't possible... I'd rather be dead!" Never would she have guessed that Hades, Lord of the UNDERWORLD, would have feelings for her. And of course she wouldn't accept it.

"I've exterminated all of mankind, Rosebud. I'm surprised you aren't praising me for it," Hades said, still smiling. "Now you can create a new world, one without those irritating humans." Viridi stepped even further away from Hades.

"I..." Her voice trailed off again. Could she actually make a new world to fit her ideals? Did she really have Hades to thank for this opportunity? Hades embraced her, like a little girl hugging her beloved stuffed animal at night.

"We could make a perfect world," Hades persuaded. The more Viridi thought about it, the more Hades's words made a sense. The more she felt grateful to him. He brushed a finger lightly against her cheek, and the two stared into each other's eyes. "And we can be together."

**I am rather proud of this.**

**Until next time!**

**-Mudkip**


	5. Dirt and Coffee

**Thank you Ponythekidrs for the amazing suggestion luv u bby **

**AU where everything is happy again and Hades and Viridi are a happy couple and no one's dead heheh**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Dirt and Coffee

"Good morning Rosebud," Hades smiled and pecked the Goddess of Nature on the cheek. She beamed in response.

"I made coffee," She said, gesturing to the mug in her hand. Hades took a sip, only to immediately spit it out.

"... Did you put dirt in the coffee again?" Hades asked suspiciously. Viridi his her smirk by taking another sip of coffee.

"Maaaaaayyyybe."

Hades let out a giant groan. "You know I can't drink this stuff! It's disgusting that way."

"Then make your own coffee." Viridi burst out laughing. "Oh, that's right, you don't know how to use the coffee machine!"

"Hey, that's your fault for throwing away the manual after it came in," Hades retorted.

"What is it with you and coffee anyways?" Viridi asked, raising an eyebrow. She sipped some more coffee.

"I have achieved a state of being which requires no food or water, but is sustained by coffee and pure unrelenting. And souls," Hades answered dully. "Being 'Lord of the Underworld' and all. You know, putting two and two together."

"Well that's too bad that you can't drink this," Viridi taunted, taking another sip.

"And how can you?" Hades asked.

"Hello? Goddess of Nature here. You know, putting two and two together," She answered, mocking Hades a little.

He huffed, glaring. "I really hate you sometimes."

Viridi laughed again. "Maybe, but all together you really just love me."

**Whooo ^~^**

**This wait was shorter than last time, so yay. :3**

**-Mudkip**


End file.
